


what the fuck

by remmie_exe



Category: stim - Fandom
Genre: 100 gecs, Aged Up, Angst, Arson, Barney - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Canon Gay Relationship, Daddy moment, Discord - Freeform, Doki doki literature club - Freeform, Dream Smp, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F slur, Floof, Fluff, Fnf, Friends to Lovers, Gay Oma Kokichi, Genshin impact, Hamilton - Freeform, Hate, Hate Crime, Het, Hetero, Heterosexual, Homo, Homophobia, Homosexual, Incest, Jesus - Freeform, Junkan - Freeform, Kinky, Komahina - Freeform, Kyle - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Mr Worldwide, Naegami, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, Other, POV, POV Jesus, Pickles - Freeform, Pillow - Freeform, Piss, Piss kink, Rex - Freeform, Roblox - Freeform, Sam and Max - Freeform, Self Insert, Smut, Soda, Soulmate AU, Soulmates AU, Stim, Stimming, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Sus - Freeform, Suspicious Red (Among Us), Togafuka - Freeform, Tokomaru, TommyInnit - Freeform, Trump, Twink, Vore, XReader, XxFloof_128xX, amog us, ass, bakudeku, biden - Freeform, bongwater, catboy, closet, crunk, crunkified, cum, danganronpa - Freeform, ddlc - Freeform, dream - Freeform, drv3 - Freeform, dumbfuck, fag, faggot, fags, fanboy and chumchum - Freeform, femboy, friday night funkin, gay ass, genshin - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, ghost and pals - Freeform, hajime hintatas, hatecrime, home of phobic, homophobe, homophobic, homphobe, iCarly - Freeform, ishimondo - Freeform, jesus chords, jesus christ - Freeform, kahoot, ke$ha - Freeform, kin, kinning, kins, kinshift, kyle bloodworth - Freeform, lip bite emoji, long distance, mcyt - Freeform, miku binder, mlp, monke, mr 305, no, obamna, owo, perhaps, pitbull - Freeform, pony jar, royale high - Freeform, saiouma, sdr2 - Freeform, shifting, slim shady - Freeform, soniaki, soulmate, straight - Freeform, sunny d, super straight, thh - Freeform, twinkie - Freeform, udg, undertale - Freeform, uwu, wattpad, weary, what the fuck, x Reader, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmie_exe/pseuds/remmie_exe
Summary: THIS IS A JOKE WE JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY SNBDSHIAGREGEIESGU
Relationships: rem / stick, rem x stick, stim - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. amog us fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS COMPLETELY A CRACKFIC UNLESS WE STATE OTHERWISE ON CERTAIN CHAPTERS  
> ALSO WHENEVER WE ADD COMMENTS OR NOTES THIS IS WHO IS WHO  
> ☻ = stick  
> ❁ = rem

uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah idk what to put yet im waiting for sticks account to get verified  
stick if you see this fuck you  
not really  
only sometimes


	2. little einsteins

rem fucking dies


End file.
